


Clintasha Week 2017

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha Week, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: My collection of entries for Clintasha week over on tumblr





	1. Quotes and Lyrics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of obsessed with The Chainsmokers and Coldplay's [Something Just Like This](https://play.google.com/music/preview/Twbmdnvfozilcsq4n3jzmzem3ce?lyrics=1&utm_source=google&utm_medium=search&utm_campaign=lyrics&pcampaignid=kp-lyrics). Like, really obsessed. @z-socks has not helped with her gorgeous gif sets. Throw in some Clint feels and well, you know.

"Hey, what did Dr. Cho have to say?" Natasha called out from the kitchen when she heard the door.

Clint sighed. He'd been hoping for a little more time before having to share the news with her. He forced as much optimism as he could into his voice as he gingerly lowered himself to the couch. 

"Ribs are healing nicely but are gonna take a bit more time and she's pleased with the way the shoulder is responding to the graft."

She appeared in the doorway, a dishtowel still in her hands. "What aren't you telling me?"

He closed his eyes. Yup, just a few more minutes would have been nice. 

"Who said I wasn't telling you something?"

"Clint…"

He sighed and opened his eyes again to find her looking down at him, concern clear in her eyes, but not a scrap of pity. Well, at least there was that.

"She's concerned about future trauma and my body's ability to heal from it."

She bit her lower lip and nodded, before gesturing back towards the kitchen. "Ok. I'm gonna go finish up the dishes, and then maybe a movie? Bourne or something?"

"Yeah," he said, closing his eyes once more and easing further back into the couch cushions. "Or something."

He tried to just sit there and _not_ focus on exactly how concerned Cho was. Or on his own growing awareness of his frailty and mortality. It didn't exactly work. 

The problem was, he wasn't a superhero like Rogers or Stark. He didn't have any fancy gear or special training. He was just a guy. A plain, ordinary guy, doing the best he could with a bow and arrow. 

It would be laughable, really, if it weren't so sad.

He groaned a little as he stretched out his legs, trying to get more comfortable. 

That's when he noticed Natasha was singing off-key along to some song on her ipod while she finished cleaning up. Something that sounded vaguely familiar to him but which took him a moment to place.

When he finally did, he couldn't help smiling just the tiniest bit. 

The singing trailed off into humming and a few minutes later the couch cushions sank down next to him as Natasha curled into his side. With his good arm, he pulled her in closer.

"So that song you were humming…"

She shrugged but couldn't hide the little smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Just something that popped up on my playlist."

He leaned in and kissed the top of her head. "Just happened to pop up, huh?"

"Mmmhm." She wiggled around in his embrace. "So what do you say, old man? You up for a good action movie tonight?"

He laughed and bent his head to kiss her properly, before reaching awkwardly for the remote. "How about some Supergirl instead? Something with ordinary people doing extraordinary things."

"Kara's not exactly an ordinary girl, you know," Natasha teased as she settled in comfortably against him.

"Yeah, but James and Winn are," he countered as he queued up the show. "Thinking I could use a little bit of inspiration from them right now."

"Deal."


	2. Day and Night

She plays tourist during the day, wearing a large sunhat and oversized sunglasses, flitting from this cafe to that boutique. She flirts with the barista, acts coy with the waiter, smiles benignly at the salesgirls. 

But at night, the real woman emerges. The flighty debutante touring Europe on her daddy's dime disappears. The woman who takes her place is precise, sharp, focused. Deadly. 

His handlers are getting impatient, wondering why he doesn't take the shot when he has the chance. He knows the debutante persona is just that, so what is he waiting for?

He's not sure. But there's something… 

Something not quite right about the way she tilts her head as she listens to the gaggle of teenagers one cafe table over. Something in the way she stares wistfully at the bubbling fountain in the town square. Something about how still she goes when a young family passes her on the sidewalk.

There's something odd about the pause she makes before she violently twists her victim's neck. Something about the slump of her shoulders as she huddles in a darkened alley after narrowly escaping getting shot. 

Something that resembles… Sadness? Regret? Yearning?

He's not precisely sure what it is, but when he steps from the shadows one moonless night, bow up and arrow nocked, and she looks up at him with fathomless green eyes, he knows he can't follow through with the kill order.

He decides to make another call.


	3. Family and Friends

"Think you'd ever want one of these?" Clint asks, leaning over to whisper in her ear as the minister drones on and on at the front of the church.

Natasha's glad for the distraction. Even Steve is starting to look a little antsy where he's standing up at the altar. If not for all the extended Carter family filling the church, Natasha is sure he'd have swept Sharon up into his arms several long minutes ago and stolen her away already.

"Nah, I'm good," she whispers back, expecting him to make some sort of smart-aleck crack in return. A heartfelt _Thank God_ or a snorted _Can you imagine any minister blessing *us*? _Instead, he's silent for so long that she nudges his shoulder. "Clint?"__

__"I think it might be... I dunno, nice... declaring to all your friends and family how you feel about someone," he says very quietly, his gaze still focused on Steve and Sharon._ _

__She freezes._ _

__It's not like she's _never_ thought about it, and it's not like she isn't already tied to Clint for life in myriad ways, both big and small. But marriage has never really been something she's seriously considered. Who needs a piece of paper to prove what's already fact?_ _

__She can see the allure for Clint, though, the need to bind those he loves to him in a permanent way and to show that bond to the world._ _

__So she nudges his shoulder again until he looks down at her. His eyes are hooded and his expression is carefully blank and she wishes she hadn't put that look there with her careless answer._ _

__She twines her fingers with his and gives his hand a little squeeze._ _

__"Just because I'm good right now, doesn't mean I can't be convinced," she says. "How about you convince me after the reception?"_ _

__He doesn't answer, just squeezes her fingers back before letting go to wrap an arm around her shoulders. She leans her head against him and smiles._ _

__Maybe there is something to be said for a wedding after all._ _


	4. July 28th – Work and Play

"So? What do you think?"

Clint looked up from where he'd been flipping through a magazine to let out a low whistle at Natasha's attire.

"Bye-bye bikini, my ass."

Natasha dropped her sexy pose and rolled her eyes. "What did Rogers say?"

"Not much." Clint shrugged. "Just wanted to know if I was in Odessa with you and had seen the Soldier."

She looked skeptical. "And?" 

"And I told him I wasn't and the subject dropped. I swear not a word was said about you needing defending," he said, holding his hands up defensively. When her guarded expression relaxed a little bit, he reached out and snagged her around the waist to pull her down into his lap. "Now about this bikini…"

She shrugged indifferently, but couldn't quite hide her smirk. "Figured since we brought down our place of employment _and_ all my covers were blown, it was time for a vacation."

"You have someplace in particular in mind?" he asked, hands stroking along the bare skin of her back.

She smiled. "Was thinking maybe that little place in Greece."

"They still have the news over there, you know."

She shrugged again. "Since I don't plan on spending much time outside the bedroom or the beach, I figured it won't much matter."

He grinned and flicked open the closure on her bandeau top, lowering his mouth to her breast. "I like the way you think."


	5. July 27th – Ups and Downs

She didn't listen to him.

He tried to warn her over the comms that he didn't have a clear view of the inner hallway. Tried to tell her that his gut was telling him something about the infiltration had been just a little too easy, that there was more to this then what they were seeing.

She'd merely shot one of her cocky grins in the direction of his location atop a nearby warehouse and told him she could handle it.

Which he supposed she had until he heard the two shots ring out. 

Then all hell broke loose.

\-----

Her eyelids fluttered open and honed in on him with unfailing accuracy.

"Clint?" 

"Jesus, Natasha," Clint said, his voice hoarse as he got up from the cramped visitor's chair to perch on the side of her hospital bed. "What the fuck did you think you were doing? You are not a superhuman."

She licked her dry lips. "Thought I could take 'em. Should've been easy. But they surprised me.'

He snorted disbelievingly. "You?"

She nodded. "Knew you were nearby and could get to me."

He ducked his head and let out a deep breath before looking back at up her, heart in his eyes. 

"You scared the crap out of me," he admitted. "Don't ever do that to me again."

"Wouldn't think of it," she said, reaching out to find his hand with hers. "Got too much to live for."


	6. Fire and Ice

This couldn't be happening. 

It felt like it had only been hours ago that he'd been enjoying the fiery rays of the Hawaiian sun beating down on him as Natasha lay beside him under a big beach umbrella in the tiniest of tiny bikinis. He'd had big plans for that bikini after they finished at the beach.

And then Coulson had called and all those plans had gone to hell.

Now he was knee deep in the frozen Tundra waiting for Stark and Thor to come back to where he waited and give him an update on the Skrull hideout just over the ridge to his left. 

He idly wondered if there were any polar bears over there, too. Big, hulking polar bears, who wouldn't hesitate to rip a man (or Skrull) to shreds for no other reason other than sport.

He shivered and considered how one would go about training one of them. Would they be as easy to bribe as the circus bears? A little seal meat slipped to them on the side and they became devoted for life?

"Hey, Nat --"

"No," she answered as she came out the cargo door to the quinjet.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask," he grumbled.

"I don't need to know," she answered, pulling the furred hood of her parka closer around her face. "The answer is still no."

"Just for that, I'm not going to save you when the polar bears come."

She laughed. "Yeah, the answer is still no."


End file.
